Lori Helenski Fox
Lori is a major member of Smoosh, and one of the few females. She is a fox, who has a hour-glass like body. She wears a black latex dress(That looks like a spy outfit) and black boots for spying on people. She also has red and white hair. She carries around the Servbot named Ben, who is loyal to her. Background Lori grew up in a family where her whole family had done a lot accomplishments in there lifetime.(No wonder why she has so many jobs!) Her parents encouraged her to do the same in life. So, she did and started her first job as a spy in the C.I.A. Then, as missions were carried out it allowed her to handle many other skills. She then met Jack, whch led them to becoming best friends. Personality She is a normal girl, but seems to have something about her.... She gets angry, a lot. And she's really weird. She doesn't like to be beaten and always wants to be first.Washington's Earl Grey tea, which gives others a British accent, gives Lori a Russian accent.(Which she then explains about her Russian hertiage.) She likes to sneak up and stalk people for no reason at all and listen to whatever they have to say. Also, has Jack's strong sense of justice but doesn't go to crazy on being heroic, all the time. BenX9000R-Blodia Ben is a serv bot that follows Lori around. Similar to Mortal, he can morph, but only into machines and other mechanical devices(Mostly he turns to a mecha). Most members of Smoosh find him annoying. He wears a Bionicle mask, that looks almost the same as Toa Tahu's mask. And carries his flame sword in combat. He was created by Tron Bonne as the 42nd servbot and carried various jobs around her ship. Lori found him one day in a junkyard in a pile of scrap. Tron Bonne threw him a by an acident.(Or it is?) Tron Bonne let Lori keep him in a card game. Lori also, programed Ben with all kinds of gizzmos and stuff in him, even voice clips(Of everything you can imagine), also songs. Ablittlies and Weapons Controling laser beams Lori has this strange power to control laser beams with this laser cannon(That looks like the BFG 9000) she made in some lab in the C.I.A. Which allows her to control the laser where ever it goes. Her right eye sometimes shines from this. This proabably based on Cable's power of telekensis. Her jobs Lori can use her jobs as specail skills. Which is part of life experince anyway!! Mecha mode Ben can turn as a mecha. Which is equiped with a vulcan gun, power knuckle and a laser red sword. Jobs done so far This is list of Lori's job's she's done in her lifetime. 1. C.I.A Spy 2.Yu-Gi-Oh Dualist 3. Sargent In The Army 4. Swimsuit Model 5. Yoga teacher 6. Mechanic 7. Inventor 8. Archeologist 9. Fighter Pilot 10. F-Zero Pilot 11. A Clerk At a 7/11 12. Clerk 13. SWAT Team Member 14. Computer Hacker 15. Bounty Hunter 16. Lawyer 18. Architect 19. Toucher 20. Gun Collector Trivia *Her favorite movie is The Matrix, Mission Impossible, The Terminator and Mad Max *If you give her Green Tea she will talk Japanesse, really. Which leads to the fact that she has a Japanesse-Russian-American heritage. *It's possible she could have a rivalary with Nico. *Originally Ben was going to wear the Ignika or the Mask of life. *Ben has the tendency to act like Giygas when he malfunctions, it's mostly to scare people tho. *Her favorite animes are Cowboy Bebop and Battle Angel *Lori was acually based on Jin Saotome,Cable, Jill Valentine, and possibly Samus Aran *Lori's favorite band is Draft Punk *Her favorite Street Fighter character is Cammy and M.Bison. Category:Characters